Art's Ally
by lesser devil Lillith-chan
Summary: The 3 last jinchuuriki have come out of hiding but what happens when they fall for 3 unsuspecting Akatsuki members. DeidaraXOC SasoriXOC ItachiXOC. Warning: contains very slight yuri between the 3 sisters, language, sexual content, blood, gore...


Konnichiwa! Watashino namaewa akumano sukunai Ririsu-chan!

This story will have some graphic sceans, coarse language (thank Hidan for most of it), sexual sceans, blood, ect. To sum it up NOT FOR KIDS OR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! If you have any questions on the story please tell me.

I am currently learning Japanese and it is very fun. The bad part is my AP World History class. It's a real pain in the ass for me because I'm not fond of history. Because of this, don't expect me to always make my deadlines. Final exams aren't that far away for the end of the semester. My friends are helping me write this but they really aren't any help. I am in need of a beta. If you like the ways I write feel free to contact me and say your opinions. I love flames and if you do want to flame feel free to. I want to hear what everyone thinks about my stories. I won't post another chapter unless I get 5 reviews that encourage more chapters. Let me warn you this is my first FanFic so help me on anything you think I need improvement on. One more thing before you read, The names of the chapters are songs I listened to while writing sections of the story. I highly encourage you to listen to the songs while you read to set the mood.

I think that's all for now. Syonara, min'na.

Disclaimer: I don't own chibi bomber-terrorist Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, or any other characters from Naruto world. They are the property of the WONDERFUL creator Misashi Kishimoto. I own Kyoshiro, Kuroiko, Akarei, and anyone else who is not from the series. I also don't own the song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' but I do recommend listening to it. Enjoy the show!

*I Write Sins Not Tragedies*

You know the story of the 9 tailed demons, yes? Do you know if that is the only demons out there? To you I shall tell. There are 12 tailed demons. The last 3 have been in hiding for the last 500 years. No one knows what type of animal they are. The legend has it they are the guardians of the 'Gates' and only their blood can open it. What are the 'Gates' you ask? The legend never tells. It only says, when opened, the 'Gates' can bring prosperity for a 1000 years or it can have catastrophic effects over everyone. It depends on who is presented to the 'Gates'. That is why the guardians are there. They can sense things even the other tailed can't. Every 100 years a new host will be born for each of the guardians and a new evil will try to conquer the nations. Who are the newest hosts? And, who is this great evil? That is where our story begins…

Kyoshiro POV:

I'm amazed I've come so far.

When I look back on the day it all started it seems almost beyond my time. That day started like any other day. We were still looking for the great 'Evil' and had gotten a catch on a group of s-ranked missing ninja who call themselves, Akatsuki. It was quite easy finding where their base was located from all the latest reports Jiraiya-sama collected.

Why everyone else was so oblivious I will never know.

Finding it was easy enough but then came the hard part…getting in. I could tell they weren't stupid like many other ningen because of the way their base was so creatively located. From even a top ninjas point of view it was nothing more than a rock formation in the side of the mountain. It had no openings of any kind but my eyes are better than even that of a hawk and owl combined.

If you looked closely you could plainly see there was a small lake to the side of the mountain. There is nothing suspicious about that. To us 3 it wasn't suspicious either. The suspicious thing was the shadows underneath the lake that was bothering me. It was as if the lake was deeper than a normal lake of that size should be. Like there was some sort of cavern under the water.

Akarei was the first to say something "Well are we going or what?" "We shouldn't just jump into something unless we know there are no threats." I replied. "It is best if you, Aka, use your infared eyes to see if there are any life signatures to signal someone standing guard. If that is the case we will find a way around them and remember, Kuro, Aka, keep your chakra levels hidden."

"Fine" was all Aka said as she made a few hand signs and the color in both her eyes bled into the whites. Turning her eyes a full green. "It's hard to tell but I think there is more than one life in the tree nearest the lake." "How clever, if it was anyone else they might have been fooled, but seeing as how we are currently the most powerful beings on this planet nothing can hide from us." "Jo'o-sama, I beg to differ," cut in Kuroiko "There is one other." "Hai, Onee-sama, the great 'Evil'." I finished for my sister.

We snuck past the guard and into the water. I was right; there was a small cavern that held a tunnel which led us to the inside of the Akatsukis' hideout. We traveled on the ceiling to lower our chances of being seen. Our information told us they were planning their next move on their mission so they should be all in the base, yet no one was around.

After several minutes of searching with telepathy I finally found traces of brainwaves all congregated in one room. "This way" I told Aka and Kuro, "All of them are in this room."As we came up to a giant door that I would guess is where they all meet. We snuck in to the room using my telekinesis to unlock the door. We were now in the rafters on the ceiling but it was so high up we had to push chakra into our ears to catch their conversation.

"Who will go capture the Ichibi jinchuuriki?" asked one member who I would guess to be the leader of this organization. "We will." said another member, who had a puppet for a body that would easily fool anyone except us of course. "My partner and I have had experience with desert type battle grounds." "Then if no one objects to this Sasori and Deidara shall be the first to capture a jinchuuriki." announced leader. As us being jinchuurikis ourselves we couldn't stand by and watch what this twisted organization was going to do with with others of our kind. So we made our move.

Aka jumped first. It was clear the whole akatsuki was alarmed when what looked like a sakura blossom floating gracefully to the ground in front of them. Kuro was second. She landed the same way, like a black sakura blossom. I was, of course, last and probably the most beautiful. I looked like a snow sakura blossom. I landed in front of both of them.

We then proceded to unwrap ourselves of our cloaks that made us look like flowers. "Who the FUCK are you BITCHES." One of the members demanded. With a monotone voice I said "We are looking for someone." The same one who yelled before confidently stomped up to me and grabbed me by my cloak collar. "You didn't answer my question, bitch." My pupils dilated but he didn't take note of this. My sisters started growling. Aka said "Teme! Get your fucking hands off my sister."

While he was distracted I quickly kicked him in his nuts, I can be not very compassionate. "Like I said, we are looking for someone" "Who might you be looking for?" the leader said. "We don't know." I stated. I took a look around. All the members didn't spark any senses, that is, until I spotted my favorite bomber terrorist I grew up with. "Deidara?" I asked unbelieving. My sisters had found someone they recognize too.

Ironically, it was at this moment our life talismans around our necks started glowing. "What is happening" Aka said. We three started floating. The next thing we knew we were soaring through the air in circles around each other. We broke apart and started flying toward people. The fact that our talismans were the only things keeping us floating meant we were virtually rag dolls on a string.

With that said it was no shocker that many of the Akatsuki were diving head over heels to avoid us. Sadly a few couldn't get out of the way in time. Our talismans finally decided on a destination of only certain members. I flew right into Deidara and we fell through a hole that was ironically placed right behind him. Aka flew into Sasori and them both started doing very clumsy back flips. Kuro flew into Itachi and they were both knocked out. From the flying and impacts many of the other members received minor injuries.

Later that day:

The three of us had healed very fast and decided we'd find out why our amulets acted the way they did. I knew the answer because I had read about it in the lost records about us, only we know about them though. The Akatsuki was just hanging around until we were done so they could confront us more about what the hell happened. You see, we were now in an awkward situation with said members we previously flew in to.

For those Who want to Know this is what the 3 sisters look like

Kyoshiro:

Her eyes are red, hair is white, the smallest and age is 17

Akarei:

Her eyes are green, hair is red, age 17

Kuroiko:

Her eyes are midnight blue, hair black, age 19

Paired Akatsuki members ages (not actual ages)

Deidara: (my favorite all time favorite chibi bomber-terrorist *fain-girl EKKKK*) age 17

Sasori: (sadly) age 35 (later im gonna fix how he gets a real body, otherwise it would be wierd trying to fuck a puppet)

Itachi: (meh my friend wanted me to pair her up with him *oh well*) age 20


End file.
